


Topless

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "If the Secret Service hears me screaming they will come in here and shoot you."





	Topless

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Topless**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, OFC  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "If the Secret Service hears me screaming they will come in here and shoot you."  
**Written:** 2005-10-15  
**Author's Note:** #19 **Love Connection** Series. 

"OK, here are the rules." 

"Oh God, there are rules." Nancy said. 

"You're only allowed to call once a day to talk to Fitz. He is perfectly safe with Maggie and you know that as well as I do. You have to relax. No reading the Post, having faxes delivered from the hotel, or sneaking phone calls to Doug." 

"Anything else baby?" 

"Yes, you are not allowed to wear a watch. I think that's all. What did you pack?" 

"I don't know shorts, linen, tank tops and tee shirts. I bought two new swimsuits." 

"I didn't bring any. I'm skinny dipping." 

"Did you really not bring any swimsuits?" Nancy asked. 

"Nope. I bought some bottoms for sunbathing but that is it. I hate packing anyway so it was great." 

The Secret Service went into the bungalow first, along with the hotel manager. 

"Is this beach really private?" Nancy asked the manager as her agents sniffed around. 

"Yes ma'am. I'm sure between our security and the Secret Service no one will be bothering you. The other two bungalows are empty giving you unfettered access to the beach and water. I hope that you enjoy your stay and of course if you need anything Dr. McNally, please call me directly." 

"Thank you." Lauren said. 

She bounced on the bed, letting out a lusty laugh as the manager walked out. Nancy turned to look at her. She undressed. 

"What are you doing baby?" 

"Putting on my outfit for the week." Lauren replied. 

"That is something we need to talk about. There are six Secret Service agents out there, four of them men. I don't know if I like the idea of you romping around naked. Not to mention some rag or Us Weekly having an aerial view of your...goodies." 

"Do you really think I could make it into a magazine? That would be awesome!" 

"Lauren..." 

"This is my vacation, our vacation, and I will do whatever I want. I will wear bottoms, if that makes you feel better, but we are here to have fun. C'mere, let me help you shed those inhibitions." 

She got up on her knees on the bed and ran her hands over her body. 

"C'mon Dr. McNally. I need all my shots before I can go out and play." 

Nancy laughed, walking over to the bed. 

"Well then, let's see if I have any equipment in my medical bag." 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

"Did I ever tell you about the time I almost killed Scooter?" Lauren asked. 

"What!" 

Nancy sat up and laughed. They spent the afternoon making love and sleeping, the perfect way to get rid of jetlag. Now they sat on the couch, Lauren massaging her feet as she ate coffee ice cream. 

"I think I would have remembered this story." 

"Yeah, I was six years old and I wanted to set a trap for Santa. So Jimmy and I set up all these cans and string between the Christmas tree and the fireplace. When I heard the crash I rushed downstairs, and there was Scooter. He gotten all tangled, went down hard and broke his leg in two places. Mama called the ambulance and we had to go to the hospital on Christmas Eve." 

"How did Scooter get tangled in all that mess?" Nancy asked. 

She held out the spoon and Lauren took the ice cream into her mouth. 

"Mmm. I really don't know. His feet were tangled and he panicked. So, down he went. You know he is so tall and lean; the doctor said if he had been thicker, he might not have been hurt so bad. God, I was so guilty. I didn't let him out of my sight for a week. We slept together on the couch that night and I found out there was no Santa Claus." 

"I'm sure you did." Nancy replied laughing. "That is adorable." 

"Yeah, we have our moments. Tell me something adorable about your family?" 

"They're not here." 

"Nancy!" Lauren tickled her foot. 

The National Security Advisor shouted, nearly dropping her ice cream on the floor. She reached out to slap Lauren. 

"Don't do that. If the Secret Service hears me screaming they will come in and shoot you." 

"Betcha they won't." Lauren said. 

"Betcha they will." 

"Well then they'll get and eyeful." 

Lauren climbed onto Nancy's lap, taking the pint of ice cream and putting it on the table. 

"My ice cream is going to melt." Nancy moaned. 

"Shush. Tell me something you did growing up." 

Lauren lifted the tee shirt over Nancy's head, dipping to nibble on her shoulder. 

"I'm not going to be able to talk if you keep removing clothing." 

"OK, OK." Lauren held her hands behind her back. "I'll be good." 

"Well, once when I was about nine I shot C.C. in the ass with a BB gun." 

"Oh my God! Seriously!" 

"It was an accident...sort of. Sterling told me there were no BBs in it, and that was the only reason daddy let me play with it. I was aiming at C.C.'s ass, I admit that, but I truly thought it was empty." 

Lauren laughed. 

"Are you sure you thought it was empty?" 

Nancy laughed, circling her arm around her waist until they were pressed close together. 

"Look what we have here." Nancy picked up the pint of melting ice cream. 

Lauren smiled, lifting the tank top over her head and thrusting her breasts forward. 

"How the hell do they stay so perky?" Nancy asked, slowly licking her lips. 

Lauren took the ice cream from her and poured it across her breasts. 

"OK. I guess you don't want to talk anymore." 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

"You told me once that you loved me the first night, do you remember that?" Lauren asked. 

"Hmm? What time is it?" 

Nancy pulled Lauren close, kissing her temple. 

"I don't know." 

"Can't you sleep baby?" 

"Oh I slept some...now I'm awake. Do you remember that?" 

"I do. It was the night you broke up with me." Nancy replied. 

"One of the worse days of my life." 

"I think I may have you trumped there." 

"I'm so sorry Nancy." Lauren took her hand. "I never really apologized for what I did and said..." 

"Stop it. That was six and a half years ago; it was an emotional time for both of us. I meant that you know." 

"Tell me when you first knew." Lauren said. 

"You tell me first." 

"It's silly." 

"Tell me." She kissed her neck. 

"Kissing you in CJ's kitchen I knew. I was not going to let you get away. I didn't know what I was going to do, I have never been suave in that department, but I was going to do something. By the time we made love I already knew. Does that make sense?" 

"It has never happened that way for me, with anyone. You stole my heart Lauren, and you still have it. Be careful with it because it's fragile." 

"I love you so much." 

Lauren turned in her arms, kissing her. 

"I love you too. Go to sleep baby; I'm going to hold you." 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Nancy relaxed under a large beach umbrella. She was sitting in the world's most comfortable chair and for the first time in a year, reading for pleasure. Uninterrupted reading, page after page of the best political and sexual intrigue. Nancy was so excited; even doing her best to relax her heart raced. Lauren was a foot or so away, lying on her stomach, and dressed only in something that passed for bikini bottoms in this part of the world. Nancy hoped she put on enough SPF and had not fallen asleep. The Bose with IPod attached was next to her playing _Paradise City_. That was one of those songs that Nancy had never thought to listen until Lauren came into her life. 

"I never understood the need to tan your butt." 

Nancy smirked, looking up from her book. 

"I'm sure in some jobs its essential." She replied. 

"Postal worker is not coming to mind." Lauren said. 

"Nope. Did you put on enough SPF baby?" 

"I'm not sure...I may have missed a few spots." 

Lauren turned over and smiled. 

"Come over here and check." 

Nancy smiled too, folding the page in her book and crawling over to Lauren's towel. She lay flat on her back and handed the sunscreen to her wife. 

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that swimsuit boo boo?" 

"Thank you." 

Nancy bent to kiss her lips before putting SPF on her hands and rubbing them together. She started at the shoulders and Lauren sighed. 

"I think I got there." She said. "Lower." 

"Shh. I am a professional; I know what I am doing." 

Lauren laughed, she certainly did. She arched her back as Nancy drew her hands down her stomach, across her ribs and up to her breasts. Lauren moaned. 

"You're perfect." Nancy whispered. "You are going to be so sexy when you are all tanned." 

"Damn right. C'mere honey." 

Nancy leaned to kiss her again, her hands on either side of Lauren. The younger woman pulled her on top of her until Nancy had no choice but to straddle her. 

"Am I too heavy?" the National Security Advisor asked. 

"No." 

They were kissing again and for a moment Nancy thought about ending up in some gossip rag. She was so private and could hardly stand to see pictures of Lauren and Fitz in respectable magazines...the Secret Service did their best to keep photographers at bay. Her private life was just that; not up for public opinion and scrutiny. Every once in a while though, she liked to kick her inhibitions and make out with her wife. Their little plot of beach was remote and Nancy had not even heard other people. The problem now was her agents, three at a time, whose job is was to protect the couple. The idea of them seeing her at her most vulnerable made Nancy uncomfortable. 

"Let's go inside baby doll." 

She stood and helped Lauren up. They walked the twenty feet to the bungalow and the agents changed formation to accommodate. Lauren stepped out of her bottoms and Nancy undressed. They lay on the bed kissing for the longest time. 

"Mmm, I swear you taste like sunshine." Lauren murmured. 

She stroked Nancy's naked back and the National Security Advisor moaned. She threw her leg over Lauren and smiled when Lauren's fingers immediately found her sex. 

"I want to taste you." Lauren said. 

"Be my guest baby." 

She laid Nancy on her back, kissing her way down her body. Lauren lingered on her breasts and bit the nipples, gently and then not so gently. 

"Oh God! Oh Lauren...mmm." 

Her tongue and lips trailed across Nancy's stomach. She dipped into her navel, enjoying the sighs coming from above. Lauren started slow and torturous between Nancy's thighs. She licked Nancy as she had her the other night. 

"Oh, don't torture me baby. Please." 

Lauren was in the mood to say something witty but she was a bit busy right now. The agony only lasted a few minutes before she went to her usual lizard tongue activity. Fast, slow, fingers, teeth, slow, fast, lick. It almost sent Nancy into orbit. She sat up, resting on her elbows and trying to thrust deeper into Lauren. She would hold it long enough it make it earth shattering. 

"Rub your breasts boo boo." Lauren managed to say before Nancy eased her back to the task at hand with a gentle hand on the back of her head. She did as Lauren asked and within a few minutes she was colliding with her climax. Nancy whimpered as the spasms jolted through her like aftershocks. 

She pulled Lauren to her and their tongues danced though their lips barely touched. 

"Damn woman, that pussy gets better with age. Like a fine wine, I swear." Lauren's voice was lush with desire. 

"Damn, that's sexy. What do you want me to do baby?" 

"Do it the other way Nancy." 

So Nancy pulled one of their toys from the drawer and did just that. They didn't use the penis very often, jokingly calling him Ralph after the boy who worshipped Lauren when she was at Choate. He was small and delicate; Nancy much preferred to use it on Lauren than the other way around. She loved Lauren's face when it filled her...flushed and satisfied. Long, deliberate strokes until she gasped and begged for release. Nancy sucked her softly, adding to the sensory overload. 

"Oh God! I'm coming! Boo boo!" 

"I love you Lauren." 

They were kissing and Lauren exploded. Breathing hard, Lauren pulled Nancy into her arms. 

"I love you too. And I am so hungry." 

Nancy laughed. She tickled her wife and Lauren squirmed. 

"Don't! Ooh Nancy." 

"It's all worth it for the 'ooh Nancy'. We should go over to the resort for lunch...they have an array of fantastic restaurants. What do you want to eat baby?" 

"I've already had the best meal on the planet. Now I want Italian." 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Nancy sliced into her veal parmigiana; it was probably the best she ever had. 

"Is it good?" Lauren asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. 

Nancy smiled at her. While she insisted on white linen pants and a black tank top for lunch, Lauren wore a sky blue sundress. The only thing she wore underneath was a pair of tiny underwear. That made the National Security Advisor dizzier than Cabernet Blanco and the heat. 

"It's delicious. Wanna taste?" 

Lauren leaned forward and opened her mouth, caressing the fork Nancy held out with her tongue. 

"Oh yeah, that is delicious." 

"You are in rare form today pretty baby. I really like it." 

"It's been too long since it has just been you and I. I feel the need to be naughty 24-7." She lit a cigarette. 

Nancy did not really like the habit, though Lauren had cut it significantly since Fitz was born. She had what she and Nancy referred to as her Edward R. Murrow moments, when Lauren spent all day in front of her computer chain smoking as she did research. But when she lit up over a good wine in a sexy dress, it made Nancy shiver. 

"You're beautiful." Nancy said. 

Lauren smiled, watching Nancy finish her lunch. 

"I could watch you all day. You are the beautiful one." 

"Thank you baby. Cheers." 

Their glasses clinked and Lauren scanned the dessert menu. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

The IPod played on shuffle; The Eurythmics _Don't Ask Me Why_ followed _Here I Am_ by Al Green. Nancy rested against a mound of pillows while Lauren lay on her back at the bottom of the bed. Their legs were tangled. 

"Ask me another question." Nancy said. 

She ate a few M&Ms and looked at Lauren. 

"OK, what's the craziest thing you've done to get attention by someone of the opposite sex?" 

"Oh that is easy...five shots of bourbon." 

"Back story." Lauren replied. 

"It was the night I met Doug. I should have known he'd be trouble when he asked who wanted to do shots. I volunteered; it was my fault entirely." 

"You volunteered to do five shots of bourbon?" 

"Well, I told him to pick the poison. He was testing my resolve." 

"Obviously you passed." Lauren said. 

"Damn right." Nancy reached down for the book, turning a few pages. "Here's one...describe the perfect day." 

"It would rain all day, you know one of those rainy days in June. We would sleep in and then have breakfast with Fitz. I would not write and you would not go to the White House. All day we would live on the couch in pajamas. Alternating between watching C-Span, the news channels, and really bad cable movies. 

"What movies?" Nancy asked. 

" _Summer of Sam_ , _Blue Lagoon_ maybe, um... _Chasing Liberty_." 

"Oh God, not _Chasing Liberty_." Nancy laughed, passing the book along. 

"If you could have dinner with one person, who would it be? Alive or dead?" 

"That is so easy. Guess." 

"Christiane Amanpour." 

"Damn right. Of course, I had always wanted to meet Jessica Savitch. I had the worse crush on her when she was the hottest journalist out there. If it could be both of them, that would be awesome. I never thought Sela Ward was sexier than when she played that role." 

"She did pull off blonde pretty well." Lauren agreed. "Ask me a good one?" 

"There is a CD with 10 spaces. Name the songs you would burn." 

"Drive, to start; I put that on every CD. _Somebody to Love_ ; _Building a Mystery_ ; _In Between Days_ by The Cure; _This Charming Man_ ; _Seven Wonders_ ; _Every Breath You Take_ ; how many left?" 

'Three. Want some M&Ms?" 

"Nope. Um, _The 59th Street Bridge Song_ ; _I Thought About You_ ; and _Head Over Heels_ by Tears for Fears, not the Go-Gos. My turn." 

Lauren took the book, taking her time to flip through for the perfect question. 

"Are you looking for the meaning of life?" Nancy asked. 

"No." Lauren nudged her with her foot. "Shut up. Ah, here we go. What is your ultimate happiness?" 

Nancy smirked. 

"I'm looking at her." 

"Nancy McNally, you are a sap." 

Nancy gasped, feigning hurt. She held out her arms and Lauren climbed to the top of the bed. They kissed and she ran her fingers through Nancy's hair. 

"I have a question that I bet didn't make that book." Nancy said. 

"Ask." 

"How do we do it? How are we doing it?" 

"I really have no idea. I can tell you that I am so glad for five free days...just the two of us. God, sometimes I miss you so much. I know you're busy because I'm pretty busy too. Between our work and time with Fitz we see each other for the occasional dinner and late night TV." 

"It won't be that way for too much longer. I'm resigning if the President is reelected and this time it will be more than a courtesy piece of paper. Columbia wants me and I am going." 

"New York City, huh? Fitz is going to love it there." 

"There is a lot for him in the city; and you too. It's a good move for us." 

"Yeah. Nance, I would not care if it were Anchorage...I'll go where you go. I can write anywhere." 

Nancy kissed her cheek, taking her hand. 

"I definitely needed this." She whispered. 

"See, I'm good aren't I?" 

"Yes you are baby." 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Is that all you're going to eat?" 

Breakfast at the resort for Lauren consisted of bacon, sunny side up eggs, and hash browns. Nancy munched on a bowl of Total and sipped orange juice. 

"It has 100% of 10 essential vitamins and minerals." Nancy replied. 

"You are worried that you are fat again...you are insane." 

"I don't deny my insanity. I am not, currently, concerned about my weight. Too much food drags me down...makes me sleepy." 

"You are going to the gym, aren't you? You said you were." 

Lauren leafed through the _New Yorker_. Even on the French Riviera you could get the _New Yorker_. 

"Two days a week; an hour at a time. It is fun to read Pentagon briefings on the Life cycle. CJ told me about a great kickboxing class she and Donna do on Wednesday nights. I've been thinking about joining. You should too." 

"No. Wednesday is my historiography class at American." 

"Oh shit, yeah. We need someone to watch Fitz." 

"Maggie offered because I can drop him off on the way to school. He loves playing with Tessa and I like that he gets to spend time with other kids." 

"Me too, but I don't want to put too much on Maggie." 

Nancy reached for a piece of bacon. 

"No, she loves it. Fitz can tire Tessa out. It's a win-win. What are we doing tonight?" 

"I thought for the last night we would have dinner and dancing." 

"Ooh, Dr. McNally. I think I packed my dancing shoes." 

"And that red stringy dress." Nancy said. 

"Mmm hmm." 

"Fantastic. So, classic French fare and a big band. It'll be fun." 

"Not classic French fare...I don't really like French food." 

"OK, we'll eat wherever you want. As long as I get my dancing." 

"You'll get all that and more." 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

One dress bag, a small duffle bag, and Lauren lost her shoe. The housekeeping staff cleaned the bungalow that afternoon while Nancy and Lauren took their daily walk on the beach. Today they spent nearly two hours in a feeble attempt to make a sandcastle. It ended up looking like a bunch of squares but that wasn't the point. Lauren didn't think she'd laughed that much in forever. They both were covered in damp sand and just let their little girls out. All conversation was goofy and superficial...it was tremendous. 

"Shit, damn, fuck." Lauren muttered in the bedroom. 

"What's the matter baby?" Nancy asked from the bathroom. 

"I can't find my other shoe. How do you lose one shoe?" 

"Our son does it everyday. Are you talking about the jeweled, strappy, heely thingie?" 

"Um, that is one way to describe it." 

"It is in here with me, and no, I don't know how it got here." 

Lauren came into the vanity area of the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Nancy. The National Security Advisor leaned across the sink applying smoky eyeliner. She looked at Lauren through the mirror. 

"What? You have the strangest look on your face. There is that shoe." 

Lauren glanced at the shoe before going back to Nancy. 

"You're so lovely." She whispered. 

"What? Oh, please." 

"No, you can't deny it tonight boo boo. You look...damn I'm speechless." 

"Really? Oh, stop it." 

Nancy was dressed in a black Armani with tiny pink flowers embroidered on it. It was daring for her; one strap and a split that left just enough to the imagination to make Lauren giddy. Her hair was swept up, but sexy and not severe. Silver quarter moons dangled from her ears, leaving her neck completely exposed. 

"Stop it Lauren...you're making me uneasy." 

"I'm getting my camera." 

Lauren grabbed her shoe and went back into the bedroom. She came back with her digital camera; Nancy smiled as she clicked off five shots. 

"Got that out of your system baby?" she asked. 

"Not even close. C'mere." 

Lauren wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. 

"We could just skip dinner and dancing." Lauren suggested. 

Nancy smiled; it grew in size as Lauren kissed her neck. 

"Uh uh; I've been looking forward to this. I want to go out and show you off." 

"Oh no, I'm showing you off tonight boo boo. Too many people better not look at you." 

"Do you really...?" 

"Yeah." Lauren kissed her nose. Kissing her mouth would ruin her lipstick and just make Lauren want to tear off the expensive, sexy dress. "How come you never believe me when I tell you how amazingly beautiful you are?" 

"I believe you." She replied in an unbelieving tone. "I don't think you've ever said amazingly beautiful though; not that I recall." 

Lauren laughed. 

"I'm saying it now. If we don't go now then we'll be late for our reservation." 

"I'm the National Security Advisor...no one will give away my reservation. Nancy McNally is a very important woman in this world." 

Lauren laughed again, kissing Nancy again as they left the bungalow. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were still dancing, though they had been back at the bungalow for almost an hour. Dinner was fantastic; candlelight and quiet conversation. All the way through coffee and dessert. Then it was over to the lounge/bar for more wine and candlelight. There was a torch singer tonight and Nancy and Lauren could hardly stay in their seats. They danced until Lauren's feet hurt and then it was time to go back to the room. It was definitely easier to slow dance to Al Green barefoot than in two inch heels. 

"I don't know how you wear them anyway." Nancy said, spinning her. 

"Only on special occasions...they make me feel sexy." 

"OK. I think you are always sexy." 

Nancy grinded her pelvis on Lauren's and the younger woman moaned in her ear. Nancy's hand trailed down her naked back, lingering on her small of her back before cupping buttocks. 

"You're not wearing anything underneath this dress are you?" Nancy asked. 

"Take it off and find out Dr. McNally." 

Nancy flipped the hook around her neck and the dress fell at her feet. Lauren stepped out of it and threw it across the bed. She was dressed only in a red thong. 

"I've never been overly fond of the thong as an underwear choice." Nancy said. 

"No?" 

Lauren caressed her neck. 

"Not really. I always thought it was a bit over the top...you know? What's so great about a strip up your butt? But I understand with your outfit that was only option." 

"Oh my God." She pulled Nancy into a kiss. "I'm married to a panty snob. We can solve this, you know?" 

Lauren took the thongs off. 

"I like your thinking. I feel a bit overdressed." Nancy said. 

"Uh uh, don't you take off a damn thing. Put your hands where they were." 

Nancy smiled, stroking Lauren's ass as they kissed. She tasted of Nancy's favorite thing, well her second favorite thing, Cherry Chapstick. Nancy pushed her tongue further into Lauren's mouth, tangling her fingers through Lauren's hair. 

"Let's make love baby." 

"It would require you to take off the dress." Lauren pouted. 

"You like what's underneath better anyway." 

"Yeah, I do." 

Lauren undressed Nancy slow, taking her time to kiss and caress every piece of skin exposed. Nancy moved them over to the bed, kissing Lauren the entire way. She reached back to unzip the dress and Lauren helped her pull it off. 

"Leave on the underwear for now." She said. 

Nancy wore a pair of black satin bikinis and a strapless bra. Lauren stroked the swell of her breasts as they fell back on the bed. She covered Nancy with kisses until the National Security Advisor couldn't hold it in anymore and just giggled. Lauren slid her tongue across the skin; Nancy arched her back. 

"Oh baby." 

"See how much you turn me on in that sexy underwear. It gets me all hot." 

"I love it when you're hot." 

Nancy pulled Lauren on top of her. Their lovemaking was slow and sensual...Nancy completely surrendered to Lauren's attention. She usually liked being the one in control, though calling her a control freak would be way off. She just liked to lead the dance...she'd been that way since pigtails. Lauren was perfectly happy to strap in and enjoy the ride; that was her nature. But sometimes Lauren wanted to take the reigns and she got the biggest kick out of it. It surprised Nancy that she was happy with giving up the driver's seat to Lauren...that had not happened in any of her other relationships. Lauren was good at being the boss and she loved to see the woman she loved surrender. 

"Oh baby, oh God." 

Lauren tormented Nancy's clit with a vibrator on low and her tongue. Nancy writhed on the bed, tossing her head back and forth. She whimpered as she grabbed a handful of Lauren's hair and yanked a bit too hard. The best thing was a bit too hard every once in a while didn't bother Lauren. 

"You like it boo boo? Look at you, you're trembling. Tell me how good it is." 

"Oh God, so good. Don't...ooh...don't stop." 

Nancy shifted her hips and came in a torrent. She cried out Lauren's name, pulling her close and breathing hard in her ear. Lauren put her hand over Nancy's heart as the rapid pounding started to slow. The National Security Advisor whispered to herself as the cloud of euphoria dissipated. 

"Wow." Nancy breathed. 

Lauren laughed, burying her face in Nancy's hair and inhaling her scent. 

"I never tell you enough how good you smell Nance. Damn, I love it." 

"You and all the compliments." Nancy replied. "I've been wearing Acqua di Gio since 1998." 

"Yeah, and it smells fantastic on you. And I give you lots of compliments." 

"I know baby." Nancy turned Lauren's face and traced her fingers across her lips. "And I love it. I love you." 

"I love you too. Its bedtime." 

Lauren curled her body around Nancy's as the National Security Advisor threw the covers over them. Nancy stroked her back as sleep captured them both. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I don't want to go home." Lauren muttered. 

Nancy was not in bed. She sat in a bathrobe on the couch catching up on the last fun reading she would do for a while. She was just 60 pages from the end...she could definitely finish before checkout. 

"There are still some hours to kill. It is not even nine, and checkout is at one. We'll have lunch at the resort and then get on the plane after that. There's time if you want to sleep a bit more." 

"No, I'm just going to relax. Are you almost done with that book?" 

"Yeah. It was, is, good. It's a shame that I won't get a chance to keep reading...its really a series." 

"Sounds good. Isn't it funny that you read to relax and I'm avoiding books?" 

"You read _Fat Tuesday_ in like a day and a half." 

"That doesn't count; that's beach reading. I'll leave you alone so you can finish up." 

"You're not bothering me baby." She turned the page. 

"Would it bother you if I came and climbed on your lap?" Lauren asked. 

"Definitely not. I also wouldn't be able to finish reading. Do you want some attention Mrs. McNally?" 

Lauren gasped. 

"Ooh, you know I love when you call me that." 

"I know." 

Right before their wedding Nancy and Lauren had a long conversation about name changes. Nancy did not want any name changes. She felt it was archaic...who was she to impose her last name on anyone else? Lauren said she wanted to change Fitz to Pierdon McNally but Nancy refused that too. Lauren was the one who spent all those hours in labor; their son should have her last name. Monikers, names, and all the superficial tags meant nothing to Nancy. All that mattered was that she, Lauren, and Fitz were a family and that if, God forbid, anything happened to Lauren no one could take her son from her. 

"I want attention! I do! I do!" Lauren chanted from the bed. 

Nancy laughed. She closed the book and opened her arms. Lauren wrapped up in the sheet, cuddling on the couch. 

"Are you sure we have to go home?" Lauren asked. 

"There is a certainly little boy who would be dreadfully disappointed if mummy decided to make a new life in the French Riviera. Real life beckons." 

"But fake life is much more fun." 

"Tell me about it. God, do you know how long it has been since I just let go? I know we do something every summer with Fitz and I always take time off during the year when I can, but this was terrific. I feel rested, energetic, nothing is sore, and I feel like I will never have a headache again. My head is clear." 

"Terrific. Mission accomplished." Lauren kissed her. 

"You work a very stressful job boo boo; and you have no brakes. I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion, or worse. I want to take care of you." 

"You do a very good job, but you know I prefer that we take care of each other. You're the only one who can drag me on vacations and all that." 

"All what?" Lauren asked. 

"All this damn domesticity." Nancy smiled. "I fucking love it." 

"You sound surprised...and I will be sure to remind you that you said that when you accuse me of getting all wifey on you." 

"It never occurred to me, that's all. I love you pretty baby." 

"I love you too Nance. Are you sure we have to go home today?" 

"Yep. Sorry." Nancy kissed her. 

"OK...just checking. I'll just go home and plan next year's trip. That will make me feel better." 


End file.
